


Hauntings

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: jade is a scientist who after a lab accident, johns a ghost, rose is a witch, so shes a werewolf, turned her into a werewofl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this persons photo au thing http://ghostier.tumblr.com/post/47754703960</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hauntings

Snap.

Photography is one of your passions. It is mainly your favorite passion, actually. You're a aprt of the photography club in your high school, you carry your camerea around with you where ever you go. You just don't feel safe without it.

Click!

Today you're on a nature walk, taking photos of the flowers and anything you thought was pretty enough. Which really was almost everything because, damn, nature was beautiful yet frightening at the same time. 

You don't know why, but you decided to go to a path you've never taken before. Most people avoided this path, but they never told you why. But you were fine with it, because that meant no one had probably seen this flowers and fields for ages. It made you absolutely giddy, and you had no absolute clue why it did that, but it did. 

Taking photos was an art that you had long since mastered. 

As you walked on, the skies were getting darker. But your phone only read 4 PM. It was Spring, it shouldn't be getting dark this early in the day. You stopped to look at your photos, thinking you should probably get back home, otherwise Bro would have your head for getting home so late. 

As you're flicking through your photos, you notice something weird. As the photos went on, it got darker and darker. Also there were white hairs everywhere, fuck. 

Are you seriously that dumb to not notice cobwebs on the flowers? 

You decide to go a bit father, to take some more pictures, careful to look for any cobwebs or any shit on the nature. 

Suddenly the grassway evolved into a stone like path. Huh, maybe someone lived around here? Was that why no one took this path? You shrug and decide to walk up the path, it led you to a larger path. That path led you to a house, it was dull and gray. Also large. God damn, it was huge. 

You had to tip your head back just to look up at the gargoyles that guarded the building. 

Whistling in amazement, you go up to the front door. Maybe who ever lived here could tell you the time. 

Knocking on the door, you could tell no one had touched this door in a long time. Dust had accumulated on the surface of it, causing you to brush your hand against your pant leg. 

It had been a while since you knocked, maybe this was an abandoned mansion?

You're about to leave when you hear the door unlock, and a short girl greeted you. She had a bob cut, blonde hair like yours. Her eyes took on a lavender hue. "Hello, who are you?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm Dave Strider, do you know the time?" you ask, quite blunt.

The woman giggled softly, and looked behind her. There was sniffing, maybe she had a dog. "Rose, a pleasure to meet you. Sadly, all my clocks are broken. I do not have the time." Rose had apologized. 

You shrugged, "'S cool. Anyway, sorry for bothering you. I should probably get going, you know, guardians and their curfews." You're about to turn but there's something grabbing your sleeve. 

A dog? You turn around to see that it was not a dog, but in fact a girl with long black hair and circular glasses. She had bright green eyes, a hue which surprised you. 

Was that normal? "Don't leave! We just met, and boy it would be ncie to meet you!" she said happily. 

Rose intervened, pulling Jade away. "I apologize, Dave, she can get a bit jumpy." she smiled sweetly. "Go on your way, Dave, don't want to be late for your Bros dinner ritual." 

When you move to leave, you blink. "How do you know about my brother?" You ask, suspiciously. 

But then, you feel wet. Cold water seeping down your back, and you make an un-manly sounding squeak. The water was ice cold! "H-hey! Uncool!" You spin around to glare at who ever did that but they weren't there. 

Someone tapped you, making you spin around, it was probably just Rose. But you were dead wrong, it was a new boy. He had black hair, blue eyes and square glasses. "Did I scare you?" he asked, grinning widely.

You shook your head. "No. Just pissed me off." you said, gritting your teeth, wanting to punch this kid.

"Oh damnit! I am never good at this haunting thing, Rooose! You said he would get scared!" The kid whined. 

Wait, haunting? 

"Haunting? Okay, this isn't cool. Tell me what's going on here." you growled.


End file.
